Two Sisters
by Hera of Olympus
Summary: Petunia and Lily have a loving relationship, yet Petunia's mind is filled with jealousy, becoming hate. And the letter from Hogwarts leads Petunia to a vow.
1. The Letter

Petunia Evans looked into the distance. Smoothing her hair, she felt a slimy thing in her braid. "Lily!" she shrieked.  
  
Lily Evans was everything Petunia wanted to be. Everyone preferred Lily to Petunia, and as much as Petunia loved her sister, she despised her at the same time. Why couldn't boys leave Lily alone?  
  
Petunia knew it wasn't Lily's fault. But what infuriated her was that her newest crush, Vernon, was sending love letters to Lily. When Lily first showed them to her sister, Petunia felt she wanted to grab the chandelier and clobber Lily over the head with it.  
  
Even her parents loved Lily more. They were forever telling Petunia to be more like her sister.  
  
I'm older! Petunia thought angrily. They should like me more!  
  
Lily scrambled down the stairs. "Petunia?" she asked with concern. Petunia could have strangled her. "I heard you...oh, my!"  
  
"What is it?" Petunia practically shouted.  
  
"Jack must have put a worm in your hair. And there's no reason to snap at me, Petunia, I'm just trying to help."  
  
Petunia scowled and removed the worm. "Thanks," she said grudgingly.  
  
"Don't blame Jack," Lily pleaded. "He's only four, he loves bugs."  
  
"I wasn't going to," Petunia muttered. For crying out loud! Even Petunia wouldn't blame their baby brother.  
  
I should be nicer to her, Petunia thought once Lily had gone. It's her eleventh birthday tomorrow. But I can't feel the love I used to feel. She's not my friend anymore; she's my rival. But why do I feel this way? Why do I utterly detest her?  
The next day, Petunia awoke to birds singing. Why does it have to be so nice on Lily's birthday? She wondered. It's always rained on mine.  
  
"Petunia! Wake up!" Mrs. Evans called. "It's your sister's birthday, you know! Lily always got up before we called for her on your birthdays!"  
  
Lily. Lily again. Petunia had an urge for Lily to drop dead.  
  
Not even Jack at the breakfast table making funny faces could cheer Petunia up.  
  
"Look, an owl!" Mr. Evans exclaimed, pointing out the window. Petunia gasped.  
  
"Owls don't fly that close to the window," she whispered. "Owls don't peck at it...as if they want to get in!"  
  
Lily strode to the window. Carefully she pushed it open. The owl flew in.  
  
"It's alright, Petunia," Lily reassured her sister. A strange feeling welled up inside Petunia. It was fear for her sister. She had a strange feeling, but she didn't want to burden Lily. Immediately all hatred of her sister evaporated.  
  
"Lily, what is it?" Petunia asked fearfully. "Is it a threat? Is some lunatic out to get you?"  
  
Lily laughed. "No, Petunia. It's a letter from a school. But the title...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
Petunia stepped back in alarm. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? It's a nutter school, Lily. They're probably trying to kidnap you or something. They must know you've always been obsessed with magic, remember when you were three? You tried to fly off the roof? It's a miracle you didn't break a bone..."  
  
"I think Hogwarts will explain all that," Lily whispered. "I have to go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies, it says. Where's Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Never heard of it," her sister said promptly.  
  
"Mum, Dad?" Lily asked. "Will you let me?"  
  
They stared at Lily for a moment. Petunia felt her insides tremble.  
  
"Alright, Lily. Are you sure this isn't a fake? Are you really a witch?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"I know I am," Lily whispered, more to herself than to her mum. Petunia straightened.  
  
"Lily, don't kid yourself. There aren't any witches or wizards. There's no such thing. Diagon Alley? This is some sort of joke. Lily, don't go."  
  
"Petunia, that's where you're wrong," Lily informed her sister. "I know I belong there. I'm a witch," she added.  
  
Mrs. Evans screamed. She caught Lily in an embrace, and Petunia felt more than a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"We're so proud of you, Lily," Mr. Evans said.  
  
Petunia threw her glass across the room. She stormed up to her room, slamming her door.  
  
"Petunia! Petunia!" Mrs. Evans called.  
  
Petunia had made up her mind. She hated Lily Evans with all her heart, and when and if Lily ever came home, Petunia would be sure to torment her sister. She didn't care about what her parents said. Petunia was more important. It was Petunia who would be remembered, not Lily.  
  
"I swear that Lily shall never charm me over again," Petunia whispered to the ceiling. "I vow to hate Lily with all my heart. I vow to detest Lily's children. I vow to make Lily's life hell." 


	2. The Argument

Yes, like the god Loki, cause he's cool.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys!  
  
A knock came at the door. "Petunia?" Lily's voice. Oh, she hated that sweet, musical voice that could charm anyone. "Petunia? Are you there?"  
  
She had to answer eventually. "Yes," she answered crossly. "Come in."  
  
Lily opened the door a crack. "Petunia, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
Petunia cut her off. "Yes, you did mean it. You've always tried to be better than me. And you've never succeeded. Just because you've been so...perfect doesn't mean that you're better than me."  
  
Lily was close to tears, Petunia could tell. "Petunia, I'm not trying to be better than you, and anyway, I'm not. I mean, you've always gotten better grades than me."  
  
"Yeah, well that doesn't matter to Mum and Dad, does it?" Petunia shot back. "They think it's absolutely wonderful that you're a witch. They think you're brilliant. Well, think again."  
  
"Petunia, is it my fault?" Lily pleaded.  
  
"Yes. You didn't need to accept. You could have at least stood up for me in front of Mum and Dad. But you didn't, you're too fond of attention!"  
  
"Petunia, if I'd known you would take it like this, then..." Lily began angrily.  
  
Petunia interrupted her. "You should have. We used to be such good friends, until you started flirting with the boys."  
  
Lily flinched. "Petunia, that really wasn't nice. I don't like that."  
  
"Oh, conflict management?" Petunia screeched. "That shit never works. And just because you're so perfect doesn't mean I have to be?"  
  
"Petunia, stop swearing!" Lily shouted. "Mum and Dad will hear!"  
  
"Oh, my perfect little sister reprimands me? Oh, how sweet..."  
  
"Petunia, I'm warning you..."  
  
"Oh, going to blast me with your wand? You're such a nice sister, Lily..."  
  
"Petunia, SHUT UP!" Lily screamed.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Petunia shouted. "OUT! NOW!"  
  
Lily lowered her voice. "Petunia, I want to solve this..."  
  
"I don't!" Petunia yelled. "So get out! I hate you, Lily Evans! Go to hell!"  
  
Lily sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
Mrs. Evans came thundering up the room. "Petunia, what was that about?"  
  
Petunia shrugged. "Lily started it," she lied.  
  
"If only you two would get along..." Mrs. Evans said wistfully.  
  
"That'll never happen," muttered Petunia. "I'm going to be the one who lives. Her magic will get her in trouble some day, mark my words." 


	3. The Prediction

"Mum, I don't want to see Lily off..." Petunia knew she sounded whiny, but frankly, she didn't care.  
  
"Petunia, you may not see your sister for several months. You are going to see Lily off."  
  
"I am not! Mum, I hate Lily!" Alright, she was immature, but so what?  
  
"That's an awful thing to say, Petunia. Please, come, Lily wants you to..."  
  
"I don't give a damn about what Lily wants!" Ah, that felt good.  
  
"Petunia, I don't understand you. You used to be so loving..."  
  
"Used to be, Mum. Not anymore. I hate Lily."  
  
"You're coming, Petunia. And that's that." Mrs. Evans exited the room.  
  
Petunia slammed the door shut. So everyone thought she was a little brat who had a heart of stone. Fine. Maybe she did. Maybe she just hated Lily with a passion. Petunia didn't know anymore.  
  
A knock on the door. "Who is it?" Petunia asked crossly.  
  
"It's Lily. Can I come in?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Please, Petunia, I want to get this sorted out."  
  
A twinge of what a normal sister might feel rose in Petunia. She forced it back down. She was not going to forgive Lily. And yet...  
  
"Fine. Come in. But be quick."  
  
Lily opened the door and cautiously walked in, as though afraid Petunia might turn into an elephant and trample her. She took a seat on Petunia's bed.  
  
"Petunia, I heard your conversation with Mum, and I was hurt," Lily told her sister.  
  
"Okay. Do I care?" Petunia asked cruelly.  
  
"Petunia, remember when we were little girls? We would run around and chase squirrels? And you took in that one squirrel, what did you name it?"  
  
"Daisy." The power of that memory, that love rose into Petunia. Again she forced it down. I hate Lily, she reminded herself. I'll never forgive Lily.  
  
"Daisy, yeah, that was it. And she was so tame..."  
  
"Lily, I don't want to talk about it. That's over. We're not little girls anymore. We're..."  
  
"What are we, Petunia?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Petunia said, and the urge to make up with her sister was so strong...but then her sensible self took over. No, she was going to hate Lily until Lily was dead.  
  
"We're still sisters, Petunia. We can make up, make Mum and Dad happy, or we can not make up."  
  
The former sounded so tempting, to forgive and forget...but Petunia couldn't. "I can't, Lily."  
  
A tear rolled down Lily's cheek. "I know you hate me, Petunia."  
  
"I know you hate me, Lily."  
  
"But I don't. Petunia, I just want to be friends again."  
  
The little-girl instinct was overwhelming Petunia. But she was older now, she couldn't forgive that easily. No. She refused to allow Lily to hurt her again and again.  
  
"We can't be friends anymore, Lily," Petunia said.  
  
"Yes, we can. I'm sure of it."  
  
"You were sure you could fly." Damn it, why was she bringing up these memories when they were two loving sisters?  
  
"I still am."  
  
"I hate you, Lily. I hate your sense and magic. I never want to see you again. Drop dead."  
  
Slowly, Lily trudged out of the room. Petunia felt no regret.  
  
"And I'm not going with you to King's Cross, either!"  
  
Lily's head jerked up. She stormed into her sister's room.  
  
"You're right, Petunia. I know I'm better than you. I know I'll always be. I was mad, thinking you were actually a person. I don't want you to see me off."  
  
Ah, that was the outburst Petunia was looking for. "Good!" she cried. "Because I'm not going to!"  
  
"I don't care!" Lily shot back. "You're going to hell, Petunia."  
  
"Lily!" Their mother called. "Time to leave! Is Petunia coming with you?"  
  
"No," said Lily defiantly. "Mum, Dad, let's go."  
  
As she watched the car pull out of the driveway, Petunia had the oddest feeling that someone was outside. She peered out the window, and heard a voice:  
  
"THE DARK LORD SHALL SEEK TO DESTROY JAMES POTTER AND HIS SON WHICH WILL BE BORN THE SAME YEAR AS YOUR OWN. ANY WHO GET IN HIS WAY SHALL BE DESTROYED. THE ONE WHO LIVES SHALL LIVE WITH YOU. THE ONE WHO LIVES SHALL BE JAMES POTTER'S SON. THE ONE WHO DIES SHALL BE JAMES POTTER AND YOUR SISTER."  
  
What was that? Petunia muttered. It must have been her imagination. Who in the hell was James Potter? And his son, to live with Petunia? The idea was ridiculous. And yet something told her it wasn't a joke.  
  
And Lily dying? Well, Petunia would eagerly await that. 


End file.
